in·dig·na·da
by howlinghales
Summary: [ANOS 80, pós-guerra - Realidade Alternativa] Indignada. Foi assim que Bellatrix Black se sentiu quando descobriu que nutria sentimentos pela ovelha vermelha dos Black.
1. Indignada, parte um

_**in·dig·nar –**_ _Conjugar_

Do latim indignor, -ari, desprezar, zangar-se. Verbo transitivo e pronominal.

1\. Causar ou sentir indignação. = AGASTAR, INDISPOR

2\. [Por extensão] Irar, revoltar, dedignar-se.

( - )

 _ **[26 de Outubro de 1982, Quarta-feira, Cabeça de Javali – Quarto número Cinco]**_

Amassou o pergaminho para longe, furiosa, antes de se levantar da cadeira. Ajeitou os fios negros que insistiam em cair sobre os seus olhos negros e piscou várias vezes, encarando o papel no chão e, não contente, incendiou-o.

— Malditos, malditos, malditos. — Reclamou novamente, sentindo o seu sangue ferver. Sabia que a sua família era conhecida por ter um pavio curto no que tocava à paciência, mas aquilo fazia qualquer alma, Black ou não de seu nome, desesperar. — Como é que se atrevem? — Esbravejou, sem retirar os olhos negros do monte de cinzas que outrora fora o maldito pergaminho.

Bateu com a mão na mesa, tentando aliviar a raiva que sentia. Estava capaz de matar toda e qualquer criatura que passasse pelas suas mãos e, não pode deixar de agradecer por viver sozinha, afinal não podia voltar a evocar o sobrenome de que tanto se orgulhava para escapar a Azkaban. **Pelo menos, não tão cedo.**

Suspirou pesadamente quando se apoiou novamente na poltrona, que outrora fora verde musgo e riu sozinha, fazendo jus à loucura que refletia no interior. Se lhe dissessem que no auge dos seus vinte e dois anos1 estaria naquele lugar imundo, sozinha e com o nome na lama, ela provavelmente não iria pensar duas vezes em estuporar o pobre infeliz que sequer ousasse pensar em tal coisa.

Mas ali estava ela, a rir desesperadamente do rumo miserável que a sua vida levara. Não pode deixar de agradecer a Morgana pela morte de todos os seus antepassados, pelo menos não tinham sido condenados a assistir aquele inferno na terra.

 _Tinha de admitir, Azkaban nunca lhe parecera tão agradável como naquele momento._

Desde a queda do seu Lorde em outubro do ano passado que a sua vida e nome tinham caído na lama. A queda de Riddle era mais do que o fim de uma guerra, era o fim da crença numa sociedade purificada e Bellatrix Black _(que um dia quase que se tornara Lestrange)_ não podia sentir mais nojo em ter de compartilhar o seu ar com gente tão impura. Não conseguia, de todo, compreender como é que o seu primo traidor e companhia limitada davam a sua vida para salvar gente que não hesitaria em fazer o mesmo que o seu Lord queria fazer com eles. Os nojentos dos muggles matavam tudo o que não conseguiam compreender e ela não precisava de ser apoiante do Lord para saber disso, bastava olhar para os pesados livros de história. _Eram como animais irracionais._

Suspirou pesadamente, passando a mãos pelos cabelos negros e, sem outra opção, observou a pequena janela do quarto alugado que ocupava. Ao longe, podia ver uma praça pouco movimentada onde estavam apenas meia dúzia de crianças bruxas, que brincavam com a neve. Estavam no fim de outubro, mas o Inverno decidira chegar mais cedo que o esperado, cobrindo toda a Inglaterra com um enorme manto branco. Abanou a cabeça, ainda irritada e levantou-se da poltrona onde estava, andando pelo quarto, enquanto pensava em outras opções.

 _Pelo amor de Morgana, ela tinha conseguido escapar à maldita prisão de Azkaban (algo que tinha de agradecer ao seu bom e prezado nome) mas não conseguia resolver aquela situação ridícula?_

Bateu com a mão na testa enquanto pensava. Certo, ela estava falida e não tinha a quem recorrer. Narcisa estava fora de questão afinal, Malfoy usara boa parte da fortuna para fugir com o hipogrifo à seringa2. Além do mais, Bellatrix sabia que eventualmente Malfoy lhe ia pedir algo em troca, os desgraçados dos Malfoy nuca davam ponto sem nó. Andromeda estava fora de questão, primeiro porque a abandonara por um muggle nojento e depois porque sabia que a irmã estava quase tão lisa quanto ela. Sobravam-lhe apenas os primos e a ovelha negra dos Black nem sequer era uma opção. _Preferia mil vezes dar um beijo a um Dementor a pedir algo a Sirius._

Regulus seria a sua única e última opção, mas ela não podia, de forma alguma, pedir alguma coisa aquele traidorzinho reles. Bellatrix podia ser muita coisa, mas não era burra nenhuma. Sabia que era ele o responsável pela 'fuga de informação' que vitimou o seu Lord. Afinal o velho caquético do Dumbledor não era estúpido, mas estava longe de adivinhar que Riddle tinha separado a sua alma em várias partes, sendo que uma delas estava convenientemente na posse do seu priminho mais novo.

 _Regulus ainda ia pagar caro por ser um traídor._

Afundou-se novamente na cadeira ao constatar que só lhe restava mais uma opção. Não tinha a quem recorrer ou bem até tinha, _sabia que as irmãs sempre a iriam ajudar, tinham um coração demasiado mole para não o fazer._ Mas o seu orgulho nunca o ia permitir.

Tudo o que podia fazer era visitar o piso dois do Ministério da Magia da Grã-Bertenha3 e apertar com o desgraçado encarregue pelo seu caso. Já se tinha passado quase um ano desde o infeliz acontecimento, estava na altura de ter uma resposta decente e _daquela vez não seria por uma maldita carta._

Colocou a pesada capa negra nos ombros e sem pensar duas vezes, desapareceu com um _click_.

* * *

 _ **[26 de Outubro de 1982, Quarta-feira, Ministério da Magia da Grã-Bertanha]**_

Bellatrix rolou os olhos enquanto reclamava com a criatura que a tinha empurrado. Andava apressada pelo hall cheio de gente e não se conseguiu conter quando o terceiro desgraçado lhe deu um empurrão. Assim, como boa Black que era, soltou meia dúzia de palavras amargas e seguiu o seu caminho, batendo com os saltos negros no pavimento verde musgo do Ministério.

Teve de se desviar várias vezes até chegar ao elevador e não conseguiu conter o suspiro de alívio quando as portas douradas se abriram. Entrou no compartimento e pressionou o botão número dois, sentindo um puxão quando o mesmo se começou a mover. Não demorou muito tempo a que o aparelho chegasse ao seu destino, murmurando numa voz mecanizada: _"Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia"_

Ajeitou os seus cabelos antes de começar a andar pelo corredor negro. Por longos minutos, o som do seu salto negro a bater na madeira era tudo o que conseguia ouvir. Passou por diversas portas e suspirou pesadamente amaldiçoando o malvado arquiteto que planeara o Ministério. _O malvado do departamento que ela queria tinha de ser o último de todos?_

Mas a verdade é que ela não podia esperar mais daquela instituição incompetente, rodeada de idiotas que demoravam quase um ano a resolver um caso tão fácil quanto aquele.

— Bom dia, em que posso ajudá-la? — A voz atrás do balcão perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do papel que tinha na secretária. Bellatrix revirou os olhos, cansada de tanta incompetência junta e disse, mal-humorada.

— Venho conversar com o responsável pelo meu caso. — Afirmou, dando a sua melhor pose, digna de um Black. A mulher pareceu interessar-se na conversa e levantou os olhos do papel, arregalando-os em seguida. Bellatrix sorriu quando os seus olhos negros encontraram os verdes de Vance4.

— Black. — Murmurou, antes de abrir a boca várias vezes, sem saber o que dizer. _Afinal, não era todos os dias que tinha o desprazer de encontrar uma ex-devoradora de morte._ — Como tem passado? — Perguntou, com uma falsa amabilidade, arrancando um olhar assassino da Black à sua frente.

 _Como é que aquela imunda se atrevia?_

— Vai ficar o dia todo a olhar para mim, _querida_? Ou vai chamar o responsável pelo meu caso? — Bellatrix cuspiu as palavras, batendo com os dedos no balcão de madeira. Emmeline Vance revirou também ela os olhos e pegou na enorme pilha de pergaminhos que tinha ao seu lado. Demorou alguns minutos a encontrar o nome que queria e assim que o fez não conseguiu controlar o riso.

— Segunda porta à direita. Passa o corredor e corta depois na terceira saída. É o último dos gabinetes. — Explicou, colocando o pergaminho no lugar. — E bata a porta antes de entrar, _por favor_. Vou avisar o auror responsável que está aqui.

Bellatrix segurou a vontade de mandar a loira para um sítio não muito simpático, mas conteve-se. Não precisava de mais problemas do que aqueles que já tinha e muito menos problemas que envolvessem gente do ministério.

Andou pelo enorme corredor que mais parecia um labirinto e não pode deixar de conter o sorriso quando passava por um auror no corredor. Era realmente engraçada a cara que faziam quando a viam passar ali.

Parou em frente da enorme porta de madeira e bateu duas vezes na mesma, impaciente. Esperou alguns segundos até ouvir o arrastar de uma cadeira e passos pesados na sua direção. A porta foi aberta e assim que Bellatrix encarou o auror à sua frente, não se incomodou em soltar um belo de um palavrão.

 _ **( - )**_

— Então, deixe-me ver se percebi. — O homem disse, com um sorriso na cara, antes de se encostar na confortável cadeira. — Quer o acesso ao cofre de volta.

— Não é muito difícil de entender, pois não? — Retrucou, mal-humorada, antes de cruzar os braços sobre o peito. — A incompetência deste departamento já se arrasta a tempo demais.

— Senhora Black, — Ele começou, antes de se aproximar dela. — como foi notificada hoje cedo, ainda não temos provas suficientes para fechar o seu caso. E até que se prove se é ou não culpada de todas as acusações que lhe são feitas, o acesso à sua conta em Gringotts continuará interdita, por ordem do ministério.

Bellatrix suspirou pesadamente, tentando manter uma calma que não era dela. Sentiu a sua varinha formigar, presa à saia que usava e teve de contar até dez para não amaldiçoar aquele traidor.

— Mas pode sempre poupar tempo ao ministério e confessar tudo. — Acrescentou, fazendo-a perder a paciência.

— Este caso está a dar-lhe um gostinho especial, priminho? — Perguntou, batendo com os punhos na secretária de Sirius, fazendo-o rir. Antes que ele conseguisse responder, Bellatrix levantou o seu dedo indicador, colocando-o perto dos olhos de Sirius. — Vocês nunca vão conseguir provar nada, você sabe disso. O desgraçado do Malfoy já foi ilibado de todas as acusações, assim como boa parte dos restantes amiguinhos. Então, _priminho_ , não se iluda. Ambos sabemos que este espetáculo não vai dar em nada.

— Estarei eu sentindo uma pinga de desespero na sua voz? — Sirius perguntou baixinho, antes de se levantar da cadeira, ficando ao nível dela. — Acho que é o que acontece quando a fonte de dinheiro seca. Os Black não são nada sem dinheiro, não é? — Perguntou debuxado, antes de soltar um riso alto que lembrou a Bellatrix um cão a latir.

— Esquece que é um de nós? — Respondeu, sentindo o sangue ferver. _Sirius era o único que a conseguia deixar assim._ — Pode negar quantas vezes quiser, mas nunca vai deixar de ser um Black, nem mesmo com esses seus amiguinhos reles.

— São os meus amigos que são reles? — Ele perguntou, segurando o pulso dela com força. — Não se iluda, prima. Os seus amigos amantes do Riddle é que são reles. Aliás, porque é que não recorre a eles? Dinheiro sujo não deve faltar.

Bellatrix soltou-se do aperto de Sirius e suspirou pesadamente, colocando a capa aos ombros. **Era inútil falar com aquele desgraçado.**

Andou até à porta, abrindo-a com uma força desnecessária.

— Sugiro que arranje um emprego, _priminha._ O seu caso ainda pode demorar. — Foi tudo o que ela ouviu, antes de bater com a porta do gabinete do auror.

 _Aquele idiota ia pagar, não fosse ela uma Black._

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Finalmente uma fic com o OTP SUPREMO Estou tão orgulhosa de mim por tirar a ideia da gaveta, ahhhhh! Espero que gostem tanto da fic quanto eu gostei de escreve-la! Deixo aqui umas notas relevantes:_

 _(1*) - "no auge dos seus vinte e dois anos": nesta fanfic a Bellatrix nasce no mesmo ano do Sirius (1959), por isso no ano de 1982 teria 22 anos._

 _(2*) - Muggle = trouxa_

 _(3*) - "fugir com o hipógrifo à seringa": é baseado no ditado português "fugir com o rabo à seringa" e significa evitar assumir responsabilidades que lhe competiam._

 _(4*) - "falar com o auror responsável pelo meu caso": estamos ainda no pós-guerra e a Bellatrix não foi presa porque não existem provas concretas. Eles ainda estão à procura de provas e quem é que as pode encontrar? Os aurores. Daí ter um auror responsável pelo "caso" dela._


	2. Indignada, parte dois

_**[1 de Novembro de 1982, Quarta - feira, Ministério da Magia da Grã-Bertanha]**_

Sentou-se confortavelmente na cadeira que lhe tinha sido indicada e esperou durante alguns minutos, enquanto observava o gabinete número nove dos 'Advogados do Mundo Mágico', no Departamento de Execução de Leis Mágicas*. O nome de August Avery* brilhava em letras douradas em cima da secretária à sua frente e ela não pode deixar de soltar um riso nasalado ao constatar que o Ministério não tinha sequer noção de quem colocava lá dentro. _Um Ministério sem nada a esconder_ diziam eles.

Ao fim de algum tempo, começou a bater com o salto negro no soalho de madeira, enquanto encarava as unhas recém pintadas de negro. Tentou controlar a vontade de perguntar se não cumpriam horários naquele estabelecimento, mas lembrou-se do quanto Narcisa insistira para lhe fazerem aquele favor, especialmente em segredo do marido.

 _Era a única hipótese que Bellatrix tinha para apressar o seu caso, já que o auror responsável por ele era o mais incompetente do departamento ou melhor, era o mais incompetente do ministério._

Bellatrix inspirou pesadamente e não conteve o revirar de olhos quando pensou no primo mais velho. Aquele traidor ainda ia pagar pelo que lhe tinha dito naquele dia no ministério. Claro que o bastardo ia arrastar aquilo o máximo de tempo possível e ela não queria ceder a tentação de atirar o primo do segundo andar do ministério.

— Desculpe pela demora, senhora Black. — A voz de Avery ecoou pelos seus ouvidos e ela sorriu quando os seus olhos negros repousavam na figura de August. O homem sorriu para ela e deu-lhe um beijo na mão direita, como sinal de respeito, antes de se sentar na enorme poltrona do outro lado da secretária.

Ajeitou a gravata verde musgo no pescoço e puxou a manga da camisa branca, onde Bellatrix sabia que repousava a marca negra dele. O homem sorriu quando percebeu que ela o fitava, repousado depois os olhos verdes na pasta cheia de pergaminhos em cima da secretária.

— Estive a analisar o caso e já enviei algumas cartas ao departamento de aurores. — Ele explicou, antes de abrir a pasta. — Não existem provas suficientes para avançar com o caso para julgamento, mas o departamento pode adiar o caso até prescrever. Aleguei que as provas eram apenas suposições e dadas as circunstâncias, — fez uma pausa e Bellatrix não pode evitar sorrir — não podemos considerar dois incapacitados como testemunhas em julgamentos e isto nunca será o suficiente para condenar alguém a Azkaban.

— E quando é que posso ter o acesso ao meu cofre? — Perguntou cansada de ouvir coisas que já sabia há meses. Avery arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e não pode evitar sorrir, _os Black eram realmente estranhos._

— Quanto a isso, o ministério só pode levantar a ordem de restrição quando encerrarem o caso. Podemos tentar apressar o processo até ao fim do ano, mas nunca mais cedo. Contudo em casos como estes, o representante da família pode aceder ao cofre e levantar toda a quantia que precise até ao fim do ano, conforme consta no artigo doze da legislação, alínea quatro g).

— O representante da família está morto e enterrado. — A mulher informou com escárnio ao relembrar o tão não amado tio Orion.

— Não necessariamente, senhora Black. — Avery disse, antes de retirar um pergaminho enorme de um rolo verde escuro, onde brilhava a letras prateadas o brasão da _Mui Nobre e Antiga Casa dos Black_. Bellatrix reconheceu de imediato a letra apertada do único tio que tinha e não se enganou quando Avery lhe passou para as mãos o testamento do mesmo. — Segundo o testamento do seu falecido tio, todos os bens devem ser repartidos de igual forma por todos aqueles que possuem o sangue dos Black mas a casa, que eu acredito ser um dos bens mais importantes por representar o representante da fortuna, — Ele explicou apontando para uma das alíneas do testamento — passará para o nome do irmão, o seu pai e caso o mesmo faleça, passa para o seu herdeiro mais velho vivo que, neste caso, será a sua irmã Andromeda.

— Isso é impossível. — Ela disse, antes de colocar o testamento em cima da secretária. — A Andromeda foi expulsa da família e retirada de todos os testamentos. Para todos os efeitos, ela não é uma Black.

— Nesse caso, senhora Black, o representante da família passa a ser o membro mais velho depois da sua irmã que, se não me engano é a senhora, já que o seu primo foi igualmente expulso. Como neste caso não é opção, passa para a sua irmã Narcisa. Apenas preciso que todos os herdeiros válidos assinem este papel aqui e o entreguem no Ministério, para que possa ser carimbado. Depois, não haverá problema quando a sua irmã se dirigir a Gringotts e levantar toda a quantia que precise. Mas lembre-se que a lei só o permite fazer uma vez.

— E você percebe muito de lei, não é Avery? — Ela perguntou sorrindo antes de apertar a mão do homem a sua frente. Mas, antes que ela se levantasse para sair do consultório e do departamento, o homem puxou de um pedaço de pergaminho das suas vestes e entregou-o para Bellatrix, antes de acrescentar.

— A sua irmã falou-me das suas… ideias sobre o Ministério. Não tenho poder suficiente para fazê-lo acontecer, mas acredito que vá encontrar aí tudo o que precisa para que o seu plano funcione.

 _ **[5 de Novembro de 1982, Segunda-feira, Highlands - Vila de Hogsmead]**_

Bellatrix apertou a capa azul escura nos ombros e não pensou duas vezes em colocar o pesado capuz, protegendo os seus caracóis negros do manto branco que cobria a Inglaterra. Apertou o tecido contra a sua pele e não conseguiu controlar os arrepios no corpo enquanto atravessava as ruas quase que vazias da pequena vila de Hogsmead. Conferiu novamente o endereço no pergaminho velho e com um toque da sua varinha, o pequeno pedaço de papel pegou fogo, caindo já em cinzas na neve da calçada.

Andou calmamente pelas ruas e sorriu quando os flocos de neve começaram a cair com mais intensidade. Se existia algo que ela amava naquela altura do ano, era a neve. Era, sem dúvida alguma, a sua coisa preferida na Inglaterra.

Apressou o passo a contragosto, _afinal não se podia atrasar_. Os Black eram conhecidos entre muitas outras coisas pela sua pontualidade britânica. Desde pequena que tinha, assim como as suas irmãs, sido educada para chegar sempre a horas. A sua mãe fazia sempre questão de a relembrar do quão deselegante era deixar os convidados à espera, mesmo que naquela situação o seu convidado não tivesse noção de que aquilo era, de forma alguma, um encontro.

Retirou um pesado relógio de bolso da sua capa e por breves segundos observou a beleza do aparelho de ouro branco, repleto de estrelas. No centro, o nome dela tinha sido gravado, a letras delicadas. Bellatrix abriu o relógio e suspirou aliviada quando constatou que chegara mais cedo ao local.

Empurrou a pesada porta do pub, ouvindo um sino em seguida. Entrou no local a passos largos, retirando a sua pesada capa da cabeça. Não se importou em sacudir a neve do tecido porque a _qualidade_ do estabelecimento não era, de todo, digna de tal ação. Revirou os olhos quando sentiu os olhares presos na sua figura e sentiu uma vontade de vomitar, _mas lembrou-se que estava ali por uma boa razão._ Ignorou meia dúzia de comentários impróprios e inspirou pesadamente antes de se sentar numa mesa escondida do _pub_ , encostada a uma velha parede de tijolos vermelhos.

Os seus olhos azuis percorreram o pub várias vezes intercalando ocasionalmente com o relógio que repousava na sua mão direita. Se ela não estivesse enganada, _a pessoa responsável pelo fim daquela vida miserável não demoraria a entrar por aquela porta._ Esperou alguns segundos e, no entretanto, não deixou de observar o quão decadente era aquele lugar. Sabia que o _Whyte Wyrm*_ era conhecido por abrigar boa parte dos procurados pelo ministério da magia, mas era também um ótimo local para um casal de amantes se encontrar. _Não pode evitar rir_ , os homens eram realmente muito previsíveis. Assim que o som do sino da porta de entrada ecoou pelo estabelecimento, os olhos negros de Bellatrix cravaram-se nas duas figuras que entraram, cobertas por pesados mantos, para que ninguém conseguisse ver os seus rostos.

Suspirou pesadamente antes de deixar a mesa, seguindo o casal a passos rápidos. Subiu o lance de escadas de madeira que davam acesso aos quartos no andar de cima e não pode deixar de conter o riso quando abriu a pesada porta de um dos quartos, apanhando um casal mesmo na altura certa.

— Boa noite, senhor ministro. — Disse assim que entrou no quarto. Sentou-se calmamente na poltrona gasta e cruzou as pernas, ignorando os gritos da mulher loira de olhos azuis, _que em nada se assemelhava à mulher do mesmo_ e ao próprio ministro que balbuciava palavras sem nexo, numa tentativa falhada de a expulsar dali.

— O que é que quer daqui e de mim? Porque, em nome de Merlim é que… — O homem começou, mas Bellatrix levantou a mão, pedindo que se calasse.

— Pouco me importa o que acontece neste sítio reles, com esta prostituta igualmente reles. — Acrescentou, arrancando ainda gritos por parte da outra ocupante do quarto. Revirou os olhos quando a maldita a ofendeu e fez um esforço para não acabar com a sua raça naquele mesmo local. — O que eu quero, Senhor Ministro é um pequeno favor da sua parte, para que conte com o meu silêncio.

O homem não lhe disse nada, ponderando a sua proposta e ela sorriu. **Eram sempre os mesmos.** Levantou-se da cadeira e aproximou-se do homem que riu, fazendo-a revirar os olhos.

— Quanto é que quer? — Ele perguntou, segurando o pulso dela com força. Bellatrix resmungou e sentiu a sua pouca paciência desaparecer, mas conteve-se, rindo em resposta.

— Acha que eu preciso do seu dinheiro sujo? — Perguntou com desdém, retirando a sua mão do aperto do homem. — Eu quero apenas uma pequena ajuda sua. Ajuda essa que nem se vai lembrar daqui a um mês. — Acrescentou, antes de se sentar novamente na poltrona. Sorriu falsamente, antes de se compor no assento. — Vamos conversar, Sr. Ministro? Ou devo fazê-lo com a imprestável da _Skeeter_? Tenho a certeza que a sua mulher ia adorar ler esta história na manchete do _Profeta Diário_ de amanhã.

 _ **[6 de Novembro de 1982, Terça-feira, Whitehall – Ministério da Magia]**_

Bellatrix andou pelo enorme corredor do Ministério, com um sorriso que não lhe era característico. A sua pesada capa negra balançava pelos passos apressados que ela dava, o que lhe rendeu vários encontrões. Conteve a vontade de amaldiçoar meio mundo, mas limitou-se a encarar os demais com desdém. _Aquilo não era uma forma de começar aquele dia especial._

Não era todos os dias que ela tinha a oportunidade de humilhar o primo traidor e, como bónus, todo o departamento de aurores. Conteve a vontade de rir alto e escolheu guardar o riso para a reunião que ia ter momentos depois.

 _Tudo a seu tempo._ Relembrou, antes de entrar num dos enormes elevadores. Pressionou o número dois novamente e quando a voz mecanizada anunciou o departamento que desejava, saiu a passos largos, ainda com um enorme sorriso no rosto. **Aquilo ia ser muito divertido, oh se ia.**

— Tenho uma reunião marcada com o auror responsável pelo departamento. — Disse com desdém, quando os seus olhos negros repousaram na figura de Vance. Os seus dedos bateram ritmadamente na madeira da secretária e, sob o olhar inquisidor de Vance, Bellatrix acrescentou. — Vai ficar aí o dia todo, querida? Ou vai chamar o seu chefe?

Vance inspirou pesadamente antes de se levantar, sob o olhar atento de Bellatrix, e seguiu pelo enorme corredor do departamento, com a morena atrás de si. Não demorou muito a que estivessem em frente a uma porta (semelhante à que tinha visitado na semana anterior), Vance bateu algumas vezes na madeira escura e não demorou a que fosse aberta por uma figura esguia, que Bellatrix reconhecia muito bem.

Os olhos de James Potter piscaram várias vezes quando repousaram na figura de Bellatrix, encarando Vance momentos depois.

— Ela diz que tem uma renião com o Alastor. — Vance explicou baixo, para que apenas eles escutassem. O moreno abanou a cabeça e dispensou-a, mas não sem antes lhe sussurrar algo ao ouvido. Bellatrix sorriu com desdém quando a loira se virou para ela, desaparecendo segundos depois no enorme corredor negro.

James permaneceu com a porta entreaberta, sem saber o que fazer. O seu olhar alternava entre a figura de Bellatrix e alguém dentro do gabinete.

— O que está à espera, Potter? Abra a porta de uma vez. — Uma voz soou dentro do gabinete e Bellatrix riu em resposta, antes de entrar no gabinete sem cerimónias, empurrando James na entrada.

Quando entrou no gabinete, sentiu todos os olhares presos na sua figura. Tinha a certeza que posteriormente iria rir muito da cara que Potter e companhia limitada _(incluindo o seu priminho)_ faziam naquele momento.

O seu olhar recaiu no homem sentado na poltrona atrás da secretária. O brasão de auror brilhava no seu peito, contrastando com as suas roupas velhas e gastas. Segurava na mão direita a sua varinha e o seu olho de vidro rolava descontroladamente enquanto a encarava. Fez-se um longo silêncio no gabinete e por momentos tudo o que se podia ouvir no gabinete principal era a respiração pesada dos oito aurores que tinham sido convocados naquela mesma manhã.

Bellatrix permitiu-se observar a figura do primo pelo canto do olho. Podia distinguir a face vermelha, _resultado de uma possível discussão com o auror chefe_ e o seu distintivo de auror estava largado em cima da secretária do mais velho que não demorou a recolhê-lo, para depois o atirar para as mãos do primogénito dos Black. Sirius não teve dificuldade alguma em apanhar o objeto no ar, guardando-o a contragosto na lapela da capa negra.

— Nenhum de nós está contente com esta decisão. — Moody disse, antes de se levantar da secretária. — Mas são ordens do Ministro e por isso sugiro que engulam os vossos orgulhos e sejam profissionais, porque não aceito nada menos do que isso neste departamento. — Mancou até à figura de Bellatrix, que o encarou com desdém. Por breves segundos duvidou da sua sanidade. _Mas depois lembrou-se das palavras debuxadas do primo no encontro anterior e não conseguiu deixar de sorrir._ **Seriam apenas um mês, mas ela pretendia torná-lo o pior mês da vida de Sirius.**

— A senhora Black vai supervisionar o nosso esquadrão até ao final deste ano, para o relatório anual do Ministério. — Ele explicou novamente, enquanto encarava a iris negra de Bellatrix. — Sugiro que se comportem até lá. Estão dispensados. — Afirmou, batendo com a bengala que trazia na mão.

Rapidamente, todos os membros começaram a deixar a sala e, quando Sirius se preparou para seguir o bastardo do lobisomem que seguia na sua frente, Moody agarrou-o pela camisa e com uma voz rouca disse. — Você não, Black. Precisamos de conversar, _os três._

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Primeiro que tudo, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Quero deixar um obrigada muito especial à pessoa que comentou, Ty! É muito bom receber feedback de quem lê as nossas histórias e tenho de admitir que o comentário me motivou a continuar a desenvolver a história! Espero mesmo que continue a gostar da fic (apesar de não ser um dos seus OTP) e muito obrigada pelas palavras amáveis! E sim, vai rolar parte dois, três e até uma quarta parte ahahah Obrigada a todos os que favoritaram e seguiram a fic, gostaria muito de saber o que estão a achar deste capítulo!_

 _Desculpem qualquer erro ortográfico ou de concordância no capítulo, mas estou a postar pelo ipad e não consegui rever tudo ao pormenor, prometo rever assim que possível!_

 _Agora vamos às notas do capítulo:_

 _(1)* - 'Advogados do Mundo Mágico', no Departamento de Execução de Leis Mágicas: Advogados para o Mundo Mágico é uma organização bruxa que oferece serviços legais, como defesa e serviços notariais. É muito provavelmente afiliada ao Ministério da Magia._

 _(2)* - August Avery: Os Avery são uma das famílias dos Sagrados 28. O Avery I é da geração do Lucius Malfoy e era apoiante do Voldemort. Decidi usa-lo como advogado porque why not?_

 _(3)* - Whyte Wyrm foi adaptado por mi nome de um bar na série Riverdale mas acabei por coloca-lo aqui ahahah_

 _(4) Quero apenas dizer que NÃO, a Bellatrix não quer de todo trabalhar ali. Mas o orgulho fala mais forte e bem, ela jurou que se ia vingar das palavras do Sirius no último encontro dos dois. Por isso arranjou um "trabalho" - mas não o trabalho que o Sirius esperava *oh well, karma is a bitch*_


	3. Indignada, parte três

**_[13 de Novembro de 1982, Terça-feira, Whitehall – Ministério da Magia]_**

Sirius inspirou pesadamente antes de se encostar na cadeira do seu gabinete de auror, encarando depois o tecto encantado repleto de pontos brilhantes. Os seus olhos azuis acizentados procuraram pela estrela mais brilhante daquele céu e não pode deixar de sorrir quando, segundos depois, admirava a estrela de Sirius. Permitiu-se relaxar durante alguns segundos naquela sua demanda, enquanto ouvia o nada do departamento.

 _Nunca o silêncio fora tão bom amigo como naquele momento._

Pela primeira vez naquela longa semana apenas era possível ouvir os passos abafados pelo corredor, os barulhos das máquinas de escrever ou o barulho do peculiar aparelho muggle que Lily tinha oferecido ao departamento para fazer café.

Felizmente não existiam gritos, resmungos ou até o barulho irritante da pena negra de Bellatrix a arranhar o pergaminho encantado, enquanto tomava nota de mais uma coisa que não estava digna de um departamento do ministério como aquele.

Sirius inspirou irritado e os seus olhos escureceram levemente quando ele relembrou o porquê de todo aquele _stress_ no departamento de aurores, esqueceu completamente o céu encantado e voltou à sua posição inicial, incapaz de ignorar o hipógrifo gigante no meio da sala*. Como é que uma única mulher conseguia causar tanto problema? Claro que aquela mulher era uma Black _e isso, por si só, já explicava muita coisa_ mas pelo amor de Merlim: estavam a falar de uma das mais fiéis apoiantes do Voldemort. Aquela mulher devia estar a pagar pelos crimes que cometera e não ali, a supervisionar um dos mais importantes departamentos do Ministério da Magia.

 _O fim do mundo já esteve bem mais longe._

Bateu com o punho na mesa indignado, antes de soltar um palavrão baixo. O ministro tinha endoidecido de vez, era um facto. Nem os gritos de Alastor ou os pedidos da _elite_ * o tinham demovido da sua patética decisão. Estava quase que provado que aquela malvada tinha incapacitado dois dos melhores aurores daquele departamento por puro prazer e era colocada ali? O que é que era suposto ele dizer da próxima vez que visitasse Frank e Alice? Devia contar que uma das responsáveis tinha sido eleita pelo ministro para um cargo daqueles como recompensa por todo o mal que fez? **Aquilo era ridículo.**

Colocou a mão na testa e suspirou pesadamente, enquanto tentava perceber como é que ia lidar com aquele inferno na terra. Só tinha passado uma semana e o departamento estava em polvorosa: um dos aurores tinha pedido licença, incapaz de conviver com aquela mulher, a nova estagiária de Remus passara o dia a chorar com medo de ser dispensada e todos os outros lutavam para não amaldiçoar aquela maldita de uma vez por todas. Nem mesmo Lily escapava à fúria de Bellatrix. Como é que eles iam sobreviver?

Aliás, como é que **ele** ia sobreviver sem saltar para o pescoço daquela desgraçada sempre que ela entrava no seu gabinete sem pedir licença, para reclamar de tudo o que ele fazia, fazendo com que ele se lembrasse do que já tinham sido ou do que ela, em tempos, poderia ter sido?

Sabia perfeitamente que a prima tinha um prazer imenso em reclamar com o seu trabalho e com os seus amigos, porque sabia que isso o tirava do sério. Tinha de admitir, aquela mulher era a única que ainda conseguia tornar a sua vida num inferno mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos.

— Sirius? — A voz de Remus ecoou pelo gabinete e Sirius suspirou pesadamente, antes de encarar a pesada porta de madeira. A cabeça de Remus espreitava pela greta aberta e ele levantou a mão, fazendo sinal para que o amigo entrasse.

Remus sorriu levemente, antes de abrir a porta do gabinete fechando-a depois com cuidado. As mãos cheias de cicatrizes apalparam os bolsos do pesado casaco castanho que ele usava, antes de retirar de lá a sua varinha. Murmurou um feitiço para a porta e Sirius sorriu levemente ao constatar que aquela conversa devia ser de extrema importância, ou não estaria a tomar precauções para que uma certa _"inspetora infernini"_ (como Dorcas a tinha carinhosamente apelidado) escutasse a conversa dos dois.

O lobisomem sentou-se confortavelmente na cadeira do outro lado da secretária e atirou com uma pasta para cima da mesa.

— O que é isto? — Sirius perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Remus sorriu e fez sinal para que ele abrisse a pasta.

Sirius obedeceu e arqueou a sobrancelha quando viu o conteúdo do papel.

 _Em nome de Merlim, o que era aquilo?_

— Chegou esta manhã ao ministério. A sua prima mais nova fez questão de entregar o pedido pessoalmente.

— A Cissy não precisa do dinheiro dos Black para nada, o bastardo do Malfoy tem mais do que suficiente para alimentar várias gerações albinas. — O Black constatou, antes de arquear novamente a sobrancelha.

— Foi o que pensei. — Remus respondeu, sorrindo. Debruçou-se sobre a mesa e começou a mexer nos pergaminhos, antes de retirar último de todos do monte. — Mas o que achei ainda mais interessante é que estivesse carimbado com o escritório de advogados de Avery, que supostamente é o representante legal da sua prima neste caso. Mas nós sabemos que o representante dos Malfoy é, na verdade, o Nott.

Sirius acenou com a cabeça ao recordar as mil e uma visitas que aquele malvado advogado tinha feito ao departamento, exigindo a libertação do seu cliente.

— Mas há mais. — Remus disse, antes de retirar outro pergaminho. — O seu irmão autorizou este pedido de acesso ao cofre. Eu pergunto-me, porquê tanto trabalho se os Malfoy já têm o acesso ao cofre deles?

— Porque não é para a Cissy. — Os olhos de Sirius brilharam intensamente e um sorriso cresceu no seu rosto. Remus acenou, levando as mãos ao ar quando Sirius começou a rir. — Já foi autorizado?

— Ainda não. — Remus explicou, antes de sorrir marotamente. — A legislação foi alterada e é necessária a autorização de um membro do departamento, sendo que é obrigatória a presença de um auror durante o processo. — Ele explicou antes de acrescentar ironicamente. — Achei que não ia perder a oportunidade de se reunir com a sua adorada família.

Sirius riu, reunindo os papéis na pasta. Rabiscou dois deles e com um aceno da varinha, o carimbo da sua secretária voou para os papéis, autenticando todos eles. Pegou no seu adorado casaco de couro e colocou-o, enquanto mordia a varinha com a boca. Com um aceno, os papéis voaram para a sua mão, assim como a chave da sua querida _Lola*._

— Sirius. — Remus pediu, antes de arquear uma sobrancelha. — Tente não fazer muitos estragos.

— Eu? — Perguntou fingindo uma falsa surpresa. Colocou a mão no peito e abriu a boca indignado, recebendo um rolar de olhos como resposta. — Vamos Monny, não confia em mim?

— Não, eu não confio, Sirius. E muito menos nas suas queridas primas.

Sirius gargalhou alto, antes de deixar o gabinete.

 _Se a prima queria guerra, era guerra que ia ter._

 ** _[13 de Novembro de 1982, Terça-feira, Lado Norte de Diagon Alley - Gringotts Wizard Bank ]_**

Sirius andou apressadamente pelas ruas de _Diagon Alley_ com um sorriso no rosto. A camisa negra tinha os dois botões de cima desapertados, revelando o início de uma enorme tatuagem. O icónico casaco de couro estava repleto de correntes e parecia um pouco gasto, mas ele não se parecia importar com tal coisa.

Casaco de couro e roupas negras eram a sua imagem de marca e assim iam continuar a ser.

Desviou-se de um grupo de crianças que admiravam o mais recente modelo da vassoura Comet e não pode deixar de rir quando os pequenos e brilhantes olhos das crianças repousaram na sua figura, um dos heróis do mundo mágico.

Sirius riu, passou as mãos pelos cabelos das crianças - prometendo uma série de autógrafos da próxima vez que os encontrasse e despediu-se alegremente, virando na segunda curva à sua direita, a tempo de observar o prédio torto e imponente que era o banco dos feiticeiros.

Os seus olhos azuis acinzentados repousaram depois nas duas figuras que o encaravam tediosamente na entrada do mesmo e não pode evitar sorrir falsamente, antes de segurar os pergaminhos com força. Subiu o lanço de escadas sem pressa alguma, fazendo a prima mais velha revirar os olhos e soltar meia dúzia de palavras azedas que ele não conseguiu compreender.

 _Como era mau estar na presença da sua adorada família._

— Tinham de enviar este incompetente? — Ouviu Bellatrix reclamar, fazendo-o sorrir falsamente. Abriu a pasta de pergaminhos e para se divertir mais um pouco, conjurou com a varinha um par de óculos negros, fazendo a prima mais velha reclamar ainda mais.

— Cissy. — Cumprimentou, fazendo a outra sorrir elegantemente. Os olhos azuis de Narcisa brilharam intensamente quando Sirius a cumprimentou e não pode deixar de perceber que o primo em nada tinha perdido a beleza que sempre fora característica dos Black. Mesmo com todas aquelas roupas trouxas e com os cabelos rebeldes, Sirius continuava a parecer a mesma criança que a insistia em trancar nos armários de Grimmauld Place.

Sirius suspirou novamente, antes de rever novamente os papéis. — Não está um belo dia? — Ironizou, fazendo Bellatrix inspirar pesadamente.

— Podemos despachar isto de uma vez? — Bella perguntou impaciente, batendo com o salto negro no mármore claro.

— Senhora Black, — Sirius disse antes de ajeitar os óculos desajeitadamente. — Não queremos fugir às regras, pois não? Deixe o profissional falar primeiro e depois, segundo as minhas instruções, a sua irmã pode entrar comigo e retirar uma certa quantia.

— Como assim, a minha irmã? — Ela perguntou irritada, fazendo os seus olhos faiscarem de raiva.

— Oh, a Senhora Black não se informou junto do seu colega… aliás, o seu advogado? — Ele perguntou falsamente, antes de fechar a pasta com força. — O seu acesso à conta continua interdito e eu estou aqui para me certificar que continua dessa forma até que o seu processo esteja terminado. Não queremos correr o risco de a senhora retirar algo de lá e…

— Chega! — Narcisa disse, percebendo que a irmã estava com a mão na varinha. — Pelo amor de Morgana, vamos despachar isto antes que eu seja vista aqui. Vocês parecem dois adolescentes, credo! — A loira suspirou pesadamente, levando a mão à têmpora, massajando a zona em seguida. Sirius riu em resposta, deixando Bellatrix ainda mais irritada.

A mais nova limitou-se a agarrar o primo pelo casaco e, sem qualquer cerimónia, puxou-o para dentro do banco para evitar mais uma discussão desnecessária entre aqueles dois.

 ** _[13 de Novembro de 1982, Terça-feira, Whitehall – Ministério da Magia]_**

Sirius afundou-se novamente na cadeira e colocou as pernas em cima da sua secretária, enquanto analisava uma série de papéis sobre os casos que ainda faltava arquivar sobre a Grande Guerra Bruxa. A foto de Rabastan Lestrange brilhava numa das fichas e Sirius teve todo o prazer de conjurar o carimbo de condenado sobre a foto. Fechou aquele e voltou a abrir o de Rodolphus, sentindo um prazer ainda maior em repetir o ato, atirando-o para um monte de papeis.

A porta do gabinete foi aberta com uma força desnecessária e Sirius não precisou de retirar os olhos da nova pasta que segurava para perceber que era mais uma das visitas da sua _adorada_ prima.

— O que é que pensa que está a fazer? — Ela perguntou indignada e Sirius sorriu em resposta, enquanto continuava a analisar o caso que tinha em mãos. Bellatrix suspirou pesadamente e a som da pena negra a escrever cada vez mais no pergaminho encantado era sinal que ignorar Bellatrix estava a surtir o efeito desejado.

 _Podia apostar que a face dela estava vermelha de raiva._

Sirius conjurou o carimbo novamente mas antes que este atingisse o pergaminho, Bellatrix arrancou-o das suas mãos, atirando-o para o chão do gabinete. Sirius sorriu falsamente quando a prima empurrou os pés dele de cima da secretária, enquanto resmungava com a falta de profissionalismo dele.

— Fiz uma pergunta Black, era suposto responder. Ou jogou fora toda a educação que a tia Wallburga lhe deu?

— Engraçado que considere aquilo educação. — Ele riu, antes de se ajeitar na cadeira. — Mas se quiser conversar sobre educação, podemos começar com bater à porta do meu gabinete sempre que entra.

Bellatrix bufou irritada antes de colocar o dedo indicador à frente da sua face. — Que engraçado, primo. Gostaria de saber se vai continuar a achar engraçado quando eu entregar o relatório desta selva ao ministro. Tenho a certeza que não vai rir dessa forma quando estiver a empacotar as suas coisas juntamente com os seus amigos imundos.

Sorriu falsamente ao atingir num ponto que sabia que era frágil e não se enganou quando a face de Sirius começou a ficar vermelha de raiva.

Sirius perdeu o sorriso imediatamente e antes que Bellatrix pudesse reagir, levantou-se da cadeira que com o impulso caiu no chão. Segurou o pulso da prima e encostou-a à secretária, espalhando o monte de papéis no chão.

Aproximou o rosto do dela e a sua voz saiu como um rosnado.

— Não confunda os meus amigos com a corja com quem convive, Black. E nunca, em situação alguma, pense que o que vê aqui neste mês vai influenciar a vida e os meses que demos para salvar o mundo bruxo. O seu dinheiro sujo até pode comprar o inútil do ministro, mas não compra as pessoas que aqui trabalham. E prometo que eu mesmo me irei certificar que quando este espetáculo terminar, vai ser levada a julgamento pela incapacidade dos Longbotton. Talvez aí tenha vontade de rir quando estiver a apodrecer em Azkaban.

Os olhos acinzentados de Sirius escureceram rapidamente, faiscando de raiva. Ela abriu a boca várias vezes, mas nenhuma palavra parecia querer sair. _Aquela imagem era-lhe demasiado_ _familiar e os sentimentos que há muito estavam enterrados pareceriam querer voltar à superfície._

 **Não, não, não.**

Ela não era mais uma garota que estava pateticamente encantada por aqueles olhos azuis e não, ela não iria cometer aquele erro mais uma vez. Da última vez aquela situação quase que a desgraçara, não a ia repetir.

 _Aquele traidor de sangue não merecia isso, não quando a tinha abandonado daquela forma._

— Tire as patas de cima de mim! — Ela disse depois de se recompor, tentando soltar-se do aperto dele. Sirius riu falsamente, apertando ainda mais o pulso dela.

— Porquê, prima? Antigamente era só o que queria.

O sangue de Bellatrix pareceu ferver e antes que se apercebesse a sua mão já estava no ar. Sirius parou-a perto da sua cara, fazendo-a estremecer quando sentiu o aperto na sua outra mão, num reflexo extraordinário por parte dele. Bellatrix fuzilou-o com o olhar e sentiu a sua varinha arder presa ao cinto da saia.

— Estamos com saudades de uma mulher a sério, é? — Ela perguntou, fazendo uma cara de falsa pena. Sirius riu, antes de a soltar.

— Pelo contrário, prima. Eu estou mais do que satisfeito com as minhas companheiras. — Bellatrix riu alto enquanto encarava intensamente os olhos cinzentos do primo.

— Não se engane, priminho. Ambos sabemos que as suas amiguinhas são do mais reles que existe.

— Estamos com ciúmes, Bella? — Ele desdenhou, usando o apelido que lhe dera enquanto criança. Sirius fez uma cara de inocente, aproximando-se ainda mais. Bellatrix riu falsamente em resposta, tomando aquilo como uma provocação.

 ** _E oh, ela não gostava nada de ser provocada._**

Sentiu o hálito quente de Sirius sobre a sua pele e deixou que ele se aproximasse cada vez mais, unindo os lábios dos dois. Deixou-se envolver pelo corpo quente de Sirius e não pode deixar de constatar que nada tinha mudado depois de todos aqueles anos. Sirius segurou a face dela com as mãos calejadas, mas antes que conseguisse fazer mais alguma coisa ouviu um estranho _click_ e, em menos de nada, estava sozinho dentro do seu pequeno cubículo.

 _Pela primeira vez naquela semana, ele odiou o silêncio que se instalou no gabinete número dezoito do departamento de aurores._

* * *

 **N/A:** _(1)* - "Ignorar o hipógrifo gigante no meio da sala": adaptação de "Elefante na sala de estar" é nome dado a situações, por muitas vezes constrangedoras, onde os envolvidos tendem a ignorar algum acontecimento em particular na esperança de em algum momento tal assunto deixe de ser um "fardo", ou seja, as pessoas ignoram o "elefante" para ver se ele vai embora. Basicamente se trata de ignorar um assunto até que todos esqueçam o mesmo._

 _(2)* - elite: Refere-se aqueles que estiveram na queda do Voldemort. São os heróis da guerra, apelidados de "elite dos aurores" porque são os aurores mais importantes que até tem direito a um gabinete e não a um cubículo aberto como os outros!_

 _(3)* - "Lola": também conhecida como a amada mota do Sirius hahahah_


End file.
